Blank Space
by Al'Kiwi
Summary: Max et Victoria sont des youtubeuses aux spécialités bien différentes. Mais quand la première laisse un commentaire à la seconde, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qui allait s'ensuivre. Maximum Victory inspiré du fanart de Ormille.


**Hey friends !**  
 **J'espère que vous allez bien, je ne vous retiens pas longtemps, c'est promis.**  
 **Je suis ici pour vous présenter un petit one-shot humoristique sans prétention parce que j'avais besoin de fluffy dans ma vie, mais également pour vous prévenir que la suite de _Changing the Past_ n'arrivera pas avant le début du mois de septembre. Oui... désolée... je préfère être honnête et vous avertir. Jusqu'à la fin du mois d'août mon rythme personnel de travail ne me permettra plus d'écrire une seule ligne, donc je vais prendre du retard dans ma publication. Encore désolée. Je me rattraperai. **  
**Dans tout cas, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !**

 **Kiwi**

* * *

 **BLANK SPACE**

Tout avait commencé par un simple commentaire. Un petit remerciement idiot, rempli d' _emojis_ , noyé parmi la foule de réponses qu'elle avait reçues ce jour là. Il datait de trois jours après la mise en ligne de sa nouvelle vidéo et stagnait encore sur la première page d'actualités quand elle avait regardé les _feedbacks_ de ses followers. En temps normal, Victoria ne l'aurait jamais remarqué. Il aurait disparu parmi la masse, si le pseudo de cette fille n'avait pas, malgré elle, capturé son attention quand elle avait regardé avec satisfaction le nombre de vues et de « j'aime ». **Mad Max in the MAXTRIX**. La blonde était restée bloquée dessus quelques secondes. Elle le relut même plusieurs fois, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas à cause de la fatigue des derniers jours. Il fallait dire qu'elle était plus habituée à des pseudos du genre « FancyCourtny », « AlyssaMilano » ou « Sweet-T » plutôt qu'à des jeux de mots tirés de blockbusters du cinéma. Légèrement blasée en sachant le public qu'on pouvait trouver sur internet, la grande blonde avait roulé des yeux en imaginant une fille à lunettes, le visage plein d'acné, les cheveux gras, qui essayait d'être quelqu'un de cool dissimulée derrière son écran d'ordinateur. Son pseudo faisait tellement « I'm so geek and I don't give a damn ». Ridicule. Vraiment ridicule, naze et grotesque même. Mais… bien pensé… elle devait au moins lui reconnaître cela. Car, perdu dans une zone sombre de son esprit entre le dédain et le mépris, à l'ombre de son immense égocentrisme là où elle refoulait son âme de geek, le nom de cette fille la fit discrètement sourire. Mad Max… c'était tellement décalé et à des années lumières des commentaires qu'elle recevait habituellement qu'elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de le trouver mignon. Et s'il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Victoria Chase de stalker la vie ses _viewers_ , la curiosité l'emporta quand elle parcourut des yeux son commentaire aussi imbécilement idiot que son pseudo.

 _« MERCI, Victoria ! Je ne savais pas comment me maquiller pour ma prochaine vidéo, mais encore une fois, tu as su éclairer ma lanterne avec ce nouvel épisode de 'makeup routine'._

 _Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais tu sembles toujours savoir comment choisir les tenues parfaites et les assortir entre elles. (bon en même temps c'est un peu la raison d'être de ta chaîne, mais je le pense sincèrement). Et, je suis soooo admirative de ta façon de faire. Je ne suis pas douée pour les commentaires et les compliments, mais je tiens à te remercier pour nous donner d'aussi bons conseils. Le maquillage et la mode, c'est vraiment pas mon truc, mais ça te va bien. Et en passant, très classe ton gilet en cachemire. Je veux le même ! Sur ce, je disparais à dos de nyan-cat en pétant des arc-en-ciel à propulsions. Maxoxo. »_

L'image qui accompagnait ce texte était trop petite pour que Victoria distingue clairement le visage de sa fan super noob. Même en plissant les yeux, la blonde avait du mal à discerner ses traits, et rien ne lui disait que c'était une photo d'elle-même qu'elle avait utilisé comme image de profil. C'était d'ailleurs très probablement un fake, comme énormément de photos sur youtube. Elle pouvait très bien avoir pris une photo tirée de Google image pour se donner un genre. Mais de ce que l'héritière Chase pouvait en tirer, on aurait dit un selfie amateur prit dans une salle de bain. Des lunettes rectangulaires, une moustache et une couronne avaient été dessinés sur le miroir, se reflétant parfaitement sur son visage en amande.

Victoria soupira mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée.

Alors après le côté geek extrême, cette fille se révélait être une véritable petite hipster. Génial. Quels sombres secrets pouvait-elle encore dissimuler à ce stade ?...

.

Victoria se mordit la lèvre, songeuse. Cliquer ou ne pas cliquer ?... dans tous les cas, personne ne pourrait le savoir… Elle finit par céder à la tentation. Elle cliqua sur son profil qui la redirigea immédiatement vers une autre page Youtube. Cette dernière, plutôt stylisée dans le genre rétro, affichait en image de couverture une petite brune assez mignonne aux joues piquées de tâches de rousseur, accompagnée d'une sorte de grande punk aux cheveux bleus qui souriait de toutes ses dents en prenant la moitié de la bannière. Elles étaient toutes les deux habillées en pirates, une guitare dans les mains de la première alors que l'autre extirpait une manette de _Playstation 4_ et un clavier d'ordinateur d'un coffre en bois comme si c'étaient les plus beaux trésors au monde, les yeux brillants d'admiration.

 _Des youtubeuses_ , songea Victoria en continuant ses recherches, piquée par la curiosité.

La photo était surmontée d'une écriture incurvée qui annonçait **« WELCOME TO THE MAX FACTORY !** ». Et la description juste en dessous dévoilait le profil de la petite brune de gauche, sans rien dire sur la punk-rockeuse. Victoria songea que ce devait être une invitée régulière. La brune en tout cas, devait avoir à peu près le même âge que le sien. Et si Victoria avait décidé de te tenir une chaîne de maquillage et de conseils vestimentaires, la brune quant à elle, avait décidé de dédier sa page à la reprise de musiques connues indies, pop-rock et souls en tout genre. Victoria put même apercevoir un dossier nommé « originales » un peu plus bas qui contenait une dizaine de vidéos. Elle nota alors que c'était donc bien la fille hipster à lunettes et couronne en photo de profil la propriétaire de la chaîne. Au moins elle avait utilisé une véritable photo d'elle et elle n'avait ni acné, ni cheveux gras… un bon point pour elle. L'autre fille de la bannière, celle aux cheveux bleus, possédait apparemment une chaîne gaming à son nom, mais aimait squatter les vidéos de son amie pour du « double fun » comme elle l'écrivait dans les titres de vidéos. Pourtant, la première chose qui retint l'attention de Victoria, autre que le style rétro de la brune, furent ses grands yeux bleus mélancoliques qui la fixaient à travers l'objectif de l'appareil photo, lui envoyant d'étranges fourmillements dans l'estomac. Le reste de l'image était trop flou, trop encombré de vignettes de _lolcats_ , de cerfs moustachus portant des monocles et de commentaires gribouillés un peu partout pour qu'elle en apprenne plus sur elle.

Mais Victoria persévéra. Elle ouvrit le dossier « cover » et laissa la fenêtre de la première vidéo attachée au dossier s'ouvrir en grand sur son écran d'ordinateur. Le chargement fut immédiat, et presque instantanément la petite brune apparut. Elle surmontait un titre de vidéo juste en dessous qui disait « _Echosmith – Cool kids, cover par Maximum Sound_ ».

 _Encore un surnom ridicule_ , sourit-t-elle intérieurement. Elle les collectionnait.

La petite brune se trouvait au centre d'une pièce qui devait certainement être sa chambre, une lumière tamisée dans son dos provenant de lampions ronds fixés au mur. Contrairement à la guirlande lumineuse que Victoria possédait dans sa propre chambre, les lampions créaient une ambiance particulièrement relaxante propice à une sieste dans un cocon ouaté. Ils éclairaient le mur derrière elle, recouvert de photographies polaroids dont la blonde n'arrivait pas à apercevoir les sujets. Mais même sans les distinguer clairement, elle devinait que c'était des photos souvenirs de voyages avec ses amis. Etrangement, elles habillaient bien le cadre général de la caméra et apportaient plus de profondeur à la jeune femme qui les devançait, comme si elles charriaient avec elles la vie de la petite brune. Et sans même s'en rendre compte, Victoria se laissa lentement porter par la voix très douce et un peu grave de la demoiselle en question qui s'était mise à chanter pendant qu'elle observait son univers avec curiosité. Les paroles glissaient avec talent et langueur sur les lents accords de son instrument comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un. La musique l'envahie. Tout se mariait dans une extrême douceur pleine de chaleur et de tendresse. Et Victoria ne put s'empêcher de fixer la petite hipster, de se noyer dans ses expressions. Malgré sa concentration, la brune souriait sereinement, épanouie de partager sa passion, simplement heureuse d'être là avec sa guitare. Elle regardait alternativement l'objectif de la caméra et le positionnement de ses doigts sur le manche en bois, emportée par son propre rythme plus lent que celui de l'originale.

 _« … Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background."_

Victoria ne sut pas à quel instant elle arrêta de respirer. Mais quand la petite hipster ferma les yeux, sortant une note plus longue et plus travaillée que les précédentes, la blonde frissonna de concert.

" _And she says : I wish that I could be like the cool kids »_

Cette voix. Ce regard.

Elle avait beau avoir un sens du style à revoir, quelque chose qui poussait à l'admiration émanait de tout son être. Elle était petite, elle était chétive, mais elle brillait. Elle l'éblouissait. Et troublée, Victoria cliqua sur la vidéo suivante, enchaînant peu à peu ses reprises acoustiques de _Sunrise_ par _Our Last Night_ , _74-75_ de _The Connells_ , plusieurs titres par _Local Natives_ , _Juanes_ , _Walk the Moon_ , _Owl City_ , et _José Gonzalez._ Victoria ne connaissait pas la moitié des chansons de son répertoire, trop indie pour elle. Mais chaque fois, sa voix qui tremblait de sincérité trouvait son chemin jusqu'à elle, lui parlant d'une façon inédite. Une façon avec laquelle personne d'autre ne pouvait lui parler, ne pouvait la toucher. Et la blonde se laissait entraîner dans son monde de guitare folklorique et de photographies vintages au style si différent du sien, sans même résister.

Les secondes se transformèrent en minutes, puis en heures. Captivée sans réellement pouvoir se l'avouer, Victoria finit par tomber sur une vidéo nommée « _Towards the Sun_ » où la petite brune –répondant au nom de Max – prenait un peu de temps pour discuter et présenter sa vidéo à suivre. C'était rare qu'elle prenne la parole au début de l'une de ses covers, mais elle voulait présenter les personnes qui allaient partager son expérience musicale : une autre youtubeuse violoniste du nom de Kate et un gars nommé Warren pour les percussions. Okay, pourquoi pas, songea Victoria qui de toute façon ne s'intéressait qu'au cas de Max. Elle cliqua dessus, imaginant que ce devait être une reprise de _Rihanna,_ si elle se basait sur le titre. Ce serait une première de la part de la brune, mais le genre électro-pop lui parlait plus que _Syd Matters,_ donc elle n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Les premiers accords atteignirent ses oreilles en même temps que la voix de Max.

 _« Turn your face towards the Sun. Let the shadows fall behind you..."_

Victoria arrêta de respirer s'en même s'en rendre compte. Elle ne s'était pas trompée. Elle connaissait la chanson. Elle la connaissait par cœur même. Mais chantée par Max et reprise lors des refrains dans une harmonie parfaite avec la voix fluette de cette Kate, Victoria la redécouvrit comme au premier jour, le souffle inexistant. Leurs voix mêlées et leurs sourires complices firent vibrer son âme sensible à la musique. La blonde tenta de se rassurer en se disant que son cœur qui avait stoppé à l'instant où Max s'était tournée vers la caméra, un sourire resplendissant sur les lèvres, n'était qu'un contrecoup de l'effet de la chanson. Elle la réécouta dès l'instant où la musique s'arrêta, son regard fixé sur la petite silhouette brune qui grattait les cordes de sa guitare du bout des doigts. Et dès la chanson terminée, Victoria qui allait faire une pause, se rendit compte qu'elle avait manqué la dernière vidéo mise en ligne quelques minutes auparavant. L'idée « _nous sommes connectées au même moment »_ lui traversa l'esprit _._ Mais elle chassa cette pensée aussi rapidement qu'elle avait germé dans son cerveau, la refoulant dans les méandres de son déni.

Max apparut de nouveau sur son écran, une chemise à carreaux rouges sur un t-shirt noir et blanc délavé qui faisait assez punk. Ses yeux étaient légèrement maquillés de noir et rehaussés d'une touche de fart à paupière discret qui mettait parfaitement en valeur ses yeux océan. Exactement comme Victoria l'avait exposé dans sa dernière vidéo, même si elle put remarquer le manque d'expertise de Max dans l'effet dégradé des couleurs.

« Heyyy terriens ! Comment allez-vous depuis la dernière fois ? »

Victoria arqua un sourcil en lisant le titre de la vidéo qui annonçait un _preview_ pour un évènement à venir. « **THE MADVENTURE TIME** ». Elle se reconcentra sur Max.

« Comme vous vous en doutez les amis, ceci n'est pas une cover, wouhouu… mais une annonce que je tenais à faire pour ma prochaine vidéo qui sortira j'espère mercredi prochain. » Elle marqua une pause en écartant les bras pour marquer l'évènement. « Pour la première fois, nous allons tourner un clip vidéo. Un vrai de vrai avec des effets, des costumes et surtout beaucoup de marrade ! Vous allez enfin avoir droit à une vidéo en dehors de ma chambre, même si je sais que vous adorez mon mur photo. » Elle envoya un clin d'œil amusé à la caméra en laissant s'afficher sur son écran des commentaires de ses followers qui disaient aimer sa chambre. « Vous pouvez continuer à m'envoyer vos selfies si vous le voulez ! Je les afficherai tous dans ma prochaine vidéo. Vous serez tous géniaux et magnifiques, et on formera une grande famille d'amateurs musicaux. »

Victoria esquissa un petit sourire amusé.

« Mais pour en revenir au sujet principal de cette vidéo, et donc à cette annonce : mon ami Warren que vous avez déjà rencontré pour la reprise de Rihanna fait des études cinématographiques. Vous avez deviné la suite, je suppose… il m'a proposé d'utiliser son matériel pour ma cover de… (elle exécuta un roulement de tambour sur la caisse de résonnance de sa guitare)… Zelda, le désert Gerudo. »

Elle rit doucement, apparemment ravie de son effet. Et La blonde ne put s'empêcher de la regarder faire avec fascination. Quand elle s'arrêta, Victoria renifla sèchement, se rendant compte de son comportement déplacé. Un peu de retenu, merde, elle était une Chase, pas une adolescente en pleine puberté.

« Du coup, reprit Max, son éternel sourire étirant ses lèvres, je vais quitter ma campagne de l'Oregon profond avec mon amie que voici.. »

A peine eut-elle dit cela que la punk-rockeuse aux cheveux bleus qui apparaissait dans plusieurs de ses vidéos se jeta sur le matelas pour entrer dans le champ de la caméra sur un « Salut les nazes ! » tonitruant et un éclat de rire de la petite brune. Victoria roula des yeux, désabusée.

« Voilà, cette fille là », rit Max en se laissant attraper par les épaules, « Nous partons dès demain à Seattle pour des vacances tournage. Ca va être super fun ! »

Chloé l'interrompit.

« Et pour ceux qui me suivent, sachez que j'emporte mon ordinateur pour notre session jeux vidéo du samedi et critiques de MMORPG, donc restez connectés ! Vos avis et vos commentaires feront comme toujours pencher la balance sur les jeux que nous testerons ensemble, haha ! »

Max ricana en se replaçant correctement devant la caméra.

« Et attention, spoiler alert, Chloé fera sa session gaming en tenue de Sheik ! »

« Hééé ! Ne dévoile pas mes secrets avant l'heure ! »

« C'est mon clip qu'on va tourner, je fais ce que je veux ! » contre-attaqua la brune. « En tout cas, on se retrouve la semaine prochaine, après notre retour de Seattle. »

Victoria arrêta d'écouter à la répétition du nom de sa ville natale. Max venait à… Seattle… Elle s'arrêta pour bien comprendre le sens de chaque mot dans l'ordre adéquat. Max. venait. A. Seattle. Comme Seattle la ville dans laquelle elle vivait. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle recula la vidéo d'une minute.

« Voilà… Nous partons dès demain à Seattle pour des vacances tournage. Ca va être super fun ! »

Son cœur rebondit violemment. Etait-ce un signe divin ?... Cette fille ringarde décidait subitement d'utiliser ses conseils de maquillage, lui laissait un message et comme par hasard venait tourner une vidéo près de Seattle… ça semblait tellement gros. Beaucoup trop gros. Mais l'héritière Chase aurait été stupide de laisser passer cette occasion par simple notion de fierté. Et s'il y avait bien une chose que Victoria n'était pas, c'était stupide. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Lui proposer des conseils vestimentaires pour son clip ?... Non. Zelda était un truc de geek, donc Max porterait certainement un cosplay fait sur mesure. Du maquillage peut-être ?...

Victoria finit par se redresser en repoussant sa chaise de bureau, une main dans la mèche principale de sa chevelure, elle se tint le crâne comme si elle pouvait en extraire une solution. Okay. Pourquoi cela la stressait-il autant déjà ? Il y avait même pas deux heures, elle ne connaissait pas cette fille, et ce n'était pas des covers et des mini-vidéos de vie quotidienne qui allaient faire de Max une personne importante dans sa vie en moins d'une journée. Alors pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin de lui proposer quelque chose ?...

Victoria se dirigea vers la cuisine de son gigantesque appartement pour récupérer quelque chose à boire. Nerveusement, elle tira un verre d'un placard et une bouteille de vin rouge français de la cave tempérée qu'elle but sans même réellement le savourer. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été scandalisée de gâcher ainsi un St Émilion 2009, mais dans le cas présent, elle n'y faisait même pas attention. Ses pensées s'agitaient. Et elle savait que si Max partait le lendemain pour Seattle, elle n'aurait que le soir même pour consulter ses commentaires et ses messages privés. Donc si Victoria voulait lui proposer son aide, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle revint s'asseoir devant son ordinateur, en posant son verre de vin à côté de son clavier.

Okay. Elle inspira profondément.

Cela ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer, hein ? Dans le pire des cas, personne ne le saurait sur internet. Elle ne risquait pas de se prendre un véritable vent… n'est-ce pas ?...

L'appréhension tordant son estomac, elle cliqua sur le bouton pour les messages privés et commença à taper.

* * *

Les accords entendus des dizaines de fois du refrain de _Behind Blue Eyes_ par The Who, tirèrent Victoria de sa rêverie éveillée. Elle émergea de sa bulle presque en sursaut, réalisant qu'elle s'était totalement déconnectée de la réalité pendant plusieurs minutes. De nouveau parmi les vivants, ses yeux se posèrent mécaniquement sur la pile de feuilles entre ses mains. Totalement abandonnée de son attention, elle semblait attendre patiemment que Victoria y reporte de l'intérêt depuis certainement une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

 _Merde._

La blonde soupira longuement en se passant une main sur le visage qui délogea ses lunettes de travail. Une pause s'imposait, elle n'avait pas la tête à la rédaction de son prochain article de mode. La fatigue lui jouait des tours, cela ne servait à rien de forcer. Se relevant avec lassitude de sa chaise de bureau, elle suivit instinctivement le son de la guitare à travers le couloir de son appartement jusqu'à la chambre duquel il s'échappait doucement.

Là, assise sur le rebord du lit, une jambe pendue dans le vide et l'autre repliée sous son corps, se tenait Max, la tête baissée vers sa main droite qui grattait les cordes tendues de son instrument. Elle ne l'avait pas remarquée, trop concentrée à siffloter les paroles qui accompagnaient l'air de The Who. Et Victoria la laissa faire en silence, s'appuyant bras croisés contre le cadre de la porte de leur espace privé. Elle aimait toujours autant l'écouter exprimer sa passion et la regarder jouer, comme au premier jour sur sa chaîne youtube.

Finalement Max releva la tête, croisant le regard de jade qui la fixait sans ciller. Surprise, elle arqua un sourcil avant de sourire tendrement.

\- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

\- Un petit moment, lui répondit la blonde avec douceur en s'écartant de la porte pour venir rejoindre la petite musicienne.

Elle s'assit à ses côtés sur le bord du lit alors que Max écartait sa guitare pour la poser dans son dos. Puis elle reporta son regard sur la blonde qui continuait de l'observer avec tendresse.

\- Que me vaut une telle dévotion ? Rit Max alors que Victoria se penchait pour lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres.

\- Je repensais à notre première rencontre…

\- Oooh, s'amusa la brune sur un ton ironique, tu veux parler de ce commentaire où je te remerciais de tes conseils de maquillage ?... J'ai eu une idée de génie ce jour là !

\- Oui… peut-être la seule bonne idée que tu ais eu dans toute ta vie. Normal que tu t'en souviennes.

Max éclata de rire.

\- Je croyais que ma meilleure bonne idée était d'avoir accepté de te prendre comme maquilleuse officielle pour mon clip vidéo ?

\- Non, ça c'était _ma_ bonne idée. Vu tes talents pour utiliser du fart à paupières, je ne pouvais pas laisser le monde entier se ruiner les yeux en te regardant.

Max arqua un sourcil joueur en se penchant à son tour pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la grande blonde.

\- Chase, tu es une hypocrite.

\- Une hypocrite qui t'a appris à avoir un minimum de style.

\- Tu aimais mon style rétro avant même de me transformer en mannequin, avoue le.

\- Non.

\- Ne fais pas genre.

\- Tsk. Trève de bavardages, hipster. Joue-moi un morceau vu que c'est la seule chose que tu saches faire sans passer pour une imbécile.

Max sourit de toutes ses dents en récupérant sa guitare.

\- Les musiciens ont toujours la côte avec les filles, c'est bien connu.

Victoria roula nonchalamment des yeux, ne faisant qu'élargir le sourire de la petite brune à ses côtés.

\- Ce qui est bien connu c'est que sans muse, il n'y a pas de musicien.

Max ne répondit pas. Elle se contenta de s'exécuter dans un petit rire amusé en débutant les accords de _Blank Space_ par Taylor Swift en fixant Victoria au fond des yeux. Cette chanson était pour elle.

* * *

 **Playlist officielle de cette fiction avec les cover adéquates pour ceux que ça intéresse :**  
 **Echosmith - Cool Kids cover by Sofia Karlberg**  
 **Our Last Night - Sunrise (acoustic)**  
 **The Connells - 74-75**  
 **Juanes - La camisa negra**  
 **Juanes - A dios le pido**  
 **Local natives - Mt Washington**  
 **Walk the Moon - Shut up and Dance**  
 **Owl city - Fireflies**  
 **Owl City - Vanilla Twilight**  
 **José Gonzalez - Crosses**  
 **Rihanna - Towards the Sun cover by Stay Radical**  
 **Syd Matters - Obstacles**  
 **Zelda - Gerudo Valley (Ocarina of Time)**  
 **Limp Bizkit - Behind Blue Eyes**

 **Et évidemment la chanson officielle de cette fiction qui a inspiré l'ensemble, notamment mon Maximum Victory : Taylor Swift - Blank Space cover by Tyler Ward**


End file.
